Temptation
by Only4Miken
Summary: The smell was so overwhelmingly delicious that it could not be ignored. They could hear each other moving quickly staying out of each other site trying to fight the temptation. Vamp/Wolf. Not hybrid. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

This is something I wrote for one of my classes and it just seemed to work so effortlessly as the start of a story. I don't think that it will be more then a few chapters long at the most but please let me know what you think.

* * *

She's running. Her feet are pounding hard on the soft earth. Dirt kicks up lightly as she weaves in and out through the huge trees. Her eyes are a blazing blue as she looks over her shoulder. They are such a color it's as if she could set the whole world aflame with one look.

She's afraid. You don't need to see the panicked look in her eyes to tell you that. You can feel it. You can practically smell it in the air as she runs past. Her breathing is heavy. She's been running for a while. She's been running for too long. Her heart's pounding so hard it sounds as if it's going to burst right through her chest.

She's leaping. There's a small stream that crosses her path and leads to a harsh looking pond that seems it could hide just about anything within its murky depths. Her head snaps back around to look over her shoulder again.

She's stumbling. The rhythmic sound of feet hitting the ground echoes off the trees.

She's fallen. She turns and pushes her back up against a tree truck close by. Her eyes are as large as dinner plates.

She's paralyzed in fear.


	2. Chapter 2

I know it's short but I did tell you that the story was going to be short.

* * *

I almost don't smell them over the perfume of the camper's blood in front of me as I every so slowly suck him dry. I have to saver the taste. This will be my last human for a very long time. Human blood is just so addicting. I say the habit is worse then smoking like I did a few short years ago when I was human.

Their smell intensifies, as they grow closer. With my knees pressed into the soft dirt I feel the vibrations of their paws hitting the ground in unison. I need to leave. They are getting to close for comfort. If they find me, never mind with a body, I'll be dead for sure. I finish my meal in haste letting myself get lost in the taste and warmth that fills me.

Throwing my head back and licking my lips clean of any trace of blood I look for a place to stash the body where no one will find it. My attention is quickly averted to the stench of the wolves. They are practically on top of me now. It's interesting though. There's more then just the smell of wet dog mixed in with them.

Campfire. That's the first smell that comes to mind. The smell of burning wood is heavily mixing in with the putrid smell of the dogs. They could have possibly had a fire and that's why they smell the way that they do but why would they need a fire? They wouldn't even be able to start one. The wolves have everything that they need in the wolf form.

There's another smell that's even more prominent. They reek of sex. It must be the horny alpha. When is the alpha not horny? This guy though is more then horny. He smells as if he'll die if he doesn't get some action in the next five seconds. The smell makes a pleasant shudder run through me. There's something to the smell, something familiar about it. Sure I've been with guys before. I know how it is. I know how they smell and this… This is something I have smelt before and was more then accustomed to it.

I try to ignore the smell as I grab the body and throw it so it's out of the hiking trail. I need to run. I cannot only feel the paws rhythmically hitting the soft earth but I can hear them too. There has to be at least three wolves. If they find me I'll never stand a chance.

I start running. The wolves pound on the ground harder, faster. They know I'm running. They can smell me now more then ever. I'm done for.


	3. Chapter 3

_ "Do you smell that?"_

All of our thoughts turned to our pack brother. He could clearly smell something not quite right. I flared my nostrils and took in a deep breath. No smells seemed out of place except…Wait what is that?

I take in another deep breath. It's sweet, like cookies sweet. Just like the kind that mom makes and you try not to eat the whole plate but end up doing it anyways because they're just that good. Mom's could never compare with Ari's though. There was no way that I couldn't eat all of hers. Her chocolate ones would always come out of the oven perfect, with the chips all mushy and gooey. She was perfect.

_"Pull yourself together you idiot. Stop thinking about some dead girl. We've got a vampire to kill."_

I let out a growl. Just because she went missing doesn't mean she's dead. I refuse to believe that she's dead. I'll never know though. I haven't seen her in years, many years.

I look to my brother realizing what else he just said. There's no vamps out here. I would smell it by now. Why can't I smell it?

We start to run faster and the sweet smell hits me harder with each breath I take. It smells warmer with each breath I take. It's starting to change a little bit though. Not only is it growing stronger it's got this kick too it like I could imagine it would smell to snort pepper.

I'm running faster now then the rest of my brothers and alpha. I'm getting closer now. The smell for some reason brings up more memories of Ari. It makes me think of the way she smelled. Just like baked goods and a dash of cinnamon.

I miss her smell. I miss her dark hair. I miss the sound of her soft hypnotic voice. I miss how soft and cool her skin always was. Well her skin wasn't always cool. I smirk at the thought. God she knew just what to do. She moved exactly right, exactly in rhythm with me. We were one. I wish she was here.

The wind shifts slightly as I weave in and out of the trees. I take a hit straight to the face and I can smell her. She's in that weird mix of cookies and snorted pepper. I can smell Ari. Maybe I'm going crazy but I can't be. I smell her. She has to be here.

My chest swells with hope. I have to find the smell. I have to. I run faster trying to ignore the other voices in my head.

Her sent shifts indicating that she's running.

"No don't run,"

"_What the hell is wrong with you? There would be no fun if we didn't get to chase the bloodsucker?"_

"What damn bloodsucker do you keep talking about?" There's no vampire around.

"_You still don't smell it? You sure know which way to go." _My alpha's voice is heavy and skeptical.

_"Damn you don't smell it," _One of my brothers said.

_"It isn't your girl no matter how badly you want it to be. What would the point be anyways?" _Another said. I growl and take off leaving them behind me.

"_Stay back. He won't stray far ahead." My alpha orders the others. _I silently thank him.

I need my own space from the pack even though it is impossible with the whole being in eachother's head thing. I need to figure out what that weird smell is though and why I can't smell the vampire that has my brothers all hyped up about.

Something darts around a tree in front of me. All of my senses seemed to run go into over drive. My eyes focus and blue flashes before me. What the hell? I keep running and could now clearly hear feet hitting the ground in a rhythmic fashion. It was only one set indicating a human body. Could my brothers be right?

I run faster making sure I am only twenty of so feet behind. I can see the thing running now in perfect detail. It's clearly female with long dark brown hair. She's dressed in blue skinny jeans that showed off her curves perfectly. The blue t-shirt that she wears clings to her torso. She looks just like Ari. It's painful to even look at this imposter.

I close the distance between us ready to take her down. This thing isn't just clearly a vampire with its crazy speed it's my own personal demon and must be dealt with at once.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I snap my head around to look over my shoulder as I keep running away from the worrisome wolves. I can hear them gaining on me as each second passed. There is no way that I am going to out run all of them. I can't even take on one of them.

Dark masses weave in and out of the trees following my exact path. Wouldn't it just have been a hell of a lot easier if they just went the quickest way to me and not follow my every step? I ignore the thought and listen to the paws suddenly fading. Are they stopping? That can't be happening. I've been warned about the wolves in this part of the country. They don't stop for anything at all. They live for nothing but the kill.

I glance behind me once again for my eyes to land on the jet-black fur off a wolf only maybe twenty feet behind me at the most. I catch a whiff of his scent. He's the one that reeks of sex. God, of all the wolves the alpha has to be practically on top of me? This is** so** not fair. This wolf has that campfire smell and he kinda smells like Marlboros. Who would have ever thought that the wolf would smoke? Isn't there some sort of law against that or something?

I force my feet to move faster only to suddenly find myself on the ground. Fuck! Of all times I have a flair up it has to be now? Why did I have to keep that one quality of being a human? I don't freakin' want to have any human qualities right now! Can't I just act like a full on badass vampire?

My survivor mode kicks in. There is no way that I'm going to let some stupid dog eat me, or whatever the hell the dogs do. I kick up dirt with my boot so the wet soil goes right in the dog's face. It gives me all of a second or so but I turn myself over so I'm facing up and I can see that the huge dog is maybe five feet away. I push myself up only to find my back to be pressed into the rough bark of a tree. Damn it I am so dead.

The wolf is growling at me, snapping its jaws. I look at anything but its teeth knowing that they will most likely be the last thing that I see alive. The wolf is crouched low like it's ready to pounce on me and tare to pieces. I study its shaggy black hair. There are some small twigs and bits of leaves caught in the fur behind its legs. The muscles rippled the thick fur each and every time a growl came tumbling out of the animal's mouth.

"Oh give it a rest already. You've got me cornered. I know you're gonna kill me." I grip the soft dirt in my hands letting my own words sink into my brain. I have no chance against this one wolf never mind the other wolves that were now flanking this one's sides. Four more joined the big black one and now I could truly smell the wet dog stench. I blink hard. Wait a second. How come the black one doesn't smell like the terrible other dogs?

I glance back to the black one that's directly in front of me. Something is very off about this wolf. He doesn't smell like a wolf at all. He smells like a person. He smells like….like… I take in another whiff trying to ignore dog's retched stench and just concentrate on the other scents, the burning wood, the Marlboros, and sex. The last time I smelt that combination of scents before was the last time I saw him, the last time I saw Nate.

The black wolf stops snarling at me and stood up as if I had just electrocuted it. I can feel it watching me and it's eyes running over my body. I look at it silently asking it to stop giving me a once over. The thought that a wolf could be checking you out is more then weird. It's eyes catch mine. They are a warm hazel, the same hazel that Nate's eyes were. There is no way that a wolf has the same color eyes as my old boyfriend's. The wolf has the same blue and green spots in it's iris' just like Nate.

The large wolf whined causing all of the other wolves to look at it. The black wolf turned to look at the wolf to it's right. The gray wolf starred down at the black wolf almost as if they were having a conversation between the two of them. The other wolves turn towards me just as the black wolf bolts away behind a huge pine tree.

"Ben get over here I need some pants!" The voice was deep, husky, and slightly scratchy. The voice was not one that a person could forget especially if it is the first and last thing that is heard everyday for three years. One of the wolves trotted away towards the tree that the black wolf ran behind. The other wolf came back a second or so later to regain it's spot at the end of the line.

"Oh my god," I push myself up against the tree, digging my heals into the ground so I was halfway standing up. This is not happening. That couldn't have been Nate's voice. The wolves quickly turned back to me, growling.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Guy's don't. I got it." I turn to the voice to see a human jogging towards me. The guy was extremely tall and muscular. His abs are chiseled out as if by stone. He has back shaggy hair that falls just below his ears in a jagged fashion. His face looks exactly how I thought it would, exactly how I remember it had been. Each and every single one of his fetchers are sharply angled and set high. I squeeze my eyes shut. It can't be him.


End file.
